Lost Family
by Nimmireth
Summary: A mysterious girl comes bearing information for Jordan that will suprise her.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Crossing Jordan…

Lily and Bug would be together

Renee Walcott would _not _be pregnant

Devan McGuire would **definitely not **be dead.

(Needless to say that I don't own Crossing Jordan…hahaha now you can't sue me)

**Summary: **Takes place sometime after _Oh, Brother Where Art Thou. _A mysterious girl comes bearing information for Jordan that will suprise her.

**A/N: **First Crossing Jordan fic…so be nice. I have had this idea ever since _Oh, Brother Where Art Thou _(the episode…not the movie) aired. I never actually thought about putting it on paper and just kept it cooped up inside my head forever…but now here you are. **_REVIEW AT ALL TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Lost Family**

By: Nimmireth

She was sitting in a chair near reception of the morgue, waiting with very important information for a certain Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh. Her long, brown hair was tied up in a half ponytail and her beautiful brown eyes were behind glasses. Everywhere she went she carried her blue backpack with all of her high school supplies in it, fearing that she would get poor grades if she left it lying around for someone to take. Her shirt matched her eyes and she was wearing blue jeans as she waited and looking in every direction for someone who looked like the man in the picture. At fourteen years of age, her parents decided to tell her the story.

As a baby, this girl was found at the doorstep of the church, a letter and said picture next to her. Her parents were going to pray when they found her. This young couple took her to a hospital and tried to see if they could find out who the man in the picture was. Nothing. They tried to find a birth certificate. Nothing. They tried to find her parents. Nothing. The police finally made a decision and let the couple become the proud parents of this child. From then on, she was known as Elizabeth Jordan Murphy.

Elizabeth then got very emotional and couldn't believe that the people who she called her parents had lied to her all of her life. She fled, never to return. She ran to the police station to see if maybe they made a mistake and really knew who the man was. She asked what felt like every single cop in the precinct if they knew anything about the man in the photograph. Finally, she came to a man who literally flinched when he saw the picture.

"Do you know this man?" she had asked him.

"Yes, I do," he told her.

"Who is he? I would like him to know that I am alive."

"You shouldn't be talking to me about this, you should be talking to Jordan,"

"Who's Jordan?"

"Someone who also knows who this man is," was all he said. Then he took Elizabeth by the arm and dragged her to his car.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him.

"To the morgue,"

"Why?"

"Jordan works there, and she needs to see this right away," he told her.

They sat there, in silence, until they came to a building with a sign that said Massachusetts Medical Examiners, Home of the Chief Medical Examiner. "Once you get into the building, go into the elevator and press the button for the ninth floor. You'll see a lady who is Asian, ask her to see Dr. Cavanaugh—"

"Is this who Jordan is?"

"Yes. Now when Emmy, the Asian girl, finds Jordan, tell her that Detective Woody Hoyt has sent you. "

"You're leaving?"

"I have 15 active cases, I must get back to work. Don't worry, Jordan isn't that hard to find. "

"But—"

"You'll be fine. Now tell me your name again, kid."

"Elizabeth. Just call me Lyz."

"Ok, I might see you some other time, Jordan is a good friend of mine."

"Okay…Bye Detective Hoyt."

"Call me Woody."

"OK…Bye" she said again while closing the door to Woody's car. She had done just like he said; pressed the button for the ninth floor, asked this Emmy girl to see Dr. Cavanaugh, and waited. But something happened that Lyz didn't exactly want. A strange woman came up to her. Her hair was strawberry-brown and she wore a black skirt, black boots and a pink shirt. She had been looking at Lyz for a while and finally questioned her presence.

"Hi, is there something that I can do to help you?" this woman asked.

"Are you Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh?"

"No, I am Lily Lebowski, is there a reason why you want to speak to her?"

Lyz nodded and said, "Emmy went to go find her," when she noticed that Emmy was helping someone else out at the reception table.

Lily noticed her dilemma and grabbed her arm. "Here, I'll show you where she is."

The two ladies walked passed many twists and turns as they finally came up to an office where a young woman was irritably pouring over lots of paper.

"Woah, working and paperwork, Jordan? That's a first."

Jordan sighed and managed to joke "There is a first time for everything, right?" Then she noticed the girl standing behind Lily, and this girl looked oddly familiar. "Who's that?" Jordan asked Lily.

"This is…" and looked over at her as Lily realized that she didn't know this girl's name.

"Elizabeth. Call me Lyz. There was a Detective Hoyt who said you could help me," she told Jordan.

"Umm…How?" Jordan asked.

Lyz first dropped the letter on Jordan's desk. Lily came around to read it over Jordan's shoulder:

To anyone who finds my daughter,

Please, take good care of her. I can't leave her with her father; he's not right in the head. If he ever comes by to find her I have enclosed his photograph. There is no need to look for me, I won't be here when you find my daughter.

Signed, Ani

Jordan was oblivious, she had no idea what this young girl was trying to tell her. "I'm sorry, what was it that you wanted me to help you?"

"Woody said that you know this man. He was my father," Lyz told Jordan. She took out the photo and that too was dropped onto Jordan's desk. Jordan picked it up and could've died.

She most certainly did know who the man on the photo was, and now she knew why this girl looked like him. The unmistakably tall, browned-haired man Jordan knew for only a short while before he jumped from a five-story building. "Yeah…I know him," she began. "He was my brother, James."


End file.
